pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyranitar
|backcolor= |name='Tyranitar' |jname=(バンギラス Bangiras) |image=248Tyranitar.png |ndex=248 |evofrom=Pupitar |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= tie-RAN-uh-tar |hp=100 |atk=134 |def=110 |satk=95 |sdef=100 |spd=61 |total=600 |species=Armor Pokémon |type= / |height=6'07 |weight=445.3 lbs |ability=Sand Stream |color='Green' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ |}} Tyranitar (Japanese: バンギラス Bangiras) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. It is a large reptilian dinosaur-like creature with outstanding and formidable power. Tyranitar has high stats in all areas except for the speed stat. Special abilities When it is raised to its full potential, its weaknesses shrink significantly, especially when it's holding Leftovers to regenerate. Although Tyranitar can not learn Recover to heal itself, its high defense stat will make up for it. Using a Leftovers combo will make up the lack of ability to heal on its own. Evolution Tyranitar is the final evolution in Larvitar's evolution line. Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar at level 55. Trivia *Tyranitar seems to have been inspired by the famous Japanese movie monster,Godzilla. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Tyranitar |goldsilver=Evolve Pupitar |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Pupitar |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Pupitar |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Pupitar |style="color:lightblue;">Diamond only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Pupitar |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Pupitar |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 15 (Rustling Grass) |bwrarity=Rare |}} Pokédex entries |name=Tyranitar |gold=Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is really want to make challenges against enemies. |silver=Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others. |crystal=In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble. |ruby=Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. |sapphire=Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. |emerald=A Tyranitar is so overpowering, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. It roams in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. |firered=Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others. |leafgreen=Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. |diamond=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |pearl=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |platinum=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |heartgold=Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. |soulsilver=Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others. |black=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |white=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |}} Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon